Timeline
This document below is a list of events pertaining to vocaloids 2000 *Kenmochi Hideki began the first developments with a team at the Pompeu Fabra University in Spain. 2003 *February 26: The VOCALOID™ project was announced.link *July 24: An album titled "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM" was released, this contained the first commercial render of VOCALOID vocals (later known to be MEIKO and KAITO).link 2004 *'VOCALOID Release': Jan 15 - LEON and LOLA released. *VOCALOID Release: March 3 - LEON and LOLA released in Japan. *March 3: The song, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" was covered by LOLA and posted on Nico Nico Douga. This was the first VOCALOID song to be uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga. *'VOCALOID Release': July 1 - MIRIAM released. *VOCALOID Release: July 26 - MIRIAM released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release': November 5 - MEIKO released. *December: trial version of MEIKO released. *December 26: A concert was held in Novosibirsk, Russia. The vocal MIRIAM performed the first ever song "Sad Mondays", a cover song, live on stage.link 2005 *LEON and LOLA won the 2005 Electronic Musician Editor’s Choice Award. 2006 *'VOCALOID Release': February 17 - KAITO released. *November 25: The film "Paprika" was released. This contained the first ever film usage of VOCALOID™, the vocal was LOLA.link *The album "Mesto Pod Solntsem" was released. This was the first ever VOCALOID™ album, the vocal was LEON. 2007 *January 27: VOCALOID2 is announced. *'VOCALOID Release': June 29 - Sweet ANN released. *June 25: "Miku" unveiled.link *July 12: "Hatsune" revealed, giving the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID as "Hatsune Miku". *July 12: Crypton reports that VOCALOID2 was being released without public BETA testing.link *'VOCALOID Release': August 31 - Hatsune Miku released. *November 8: Kagamine Rin is introduced as Crypton Future Media's next VOCALOID.link *November 26: Hatsune Miku is nominated for an "All About" award.link *December: Work begins on Gackpoid. *December 3: Kagamine Len was introduced.link *December 25: Miku picks up an "All About" award.link *'VOCALOID Release': December 27 - Kagamine Rin/Len released. 2008 *January: Gackt returns to the studio to record a second sample set for Gackpoid. *'VOCALOID Release': January 14 - Prima released. *January 29: Crypton picks up a BCN award thanks to the increased sales their company received due to VOCALOID sales.link *VOCALOID Release: February 22 - Prima released in Japan. *March: Gackpoid falls behind schedule. *March 5: Hatsune Miku wins the "Digital Content" AMD award.link *June: Gackpoid is ready for release, but without a mascot image; the release is delayed a month. *June 12: Kagamine Rin/Len act2 announced. *'VOCALOID Release': July 18 - Kagamine Rin/Len (act2) released. *'VOCALOID Release': July 31 - Gackpoid released. 2009 *January 5: the first letter of Crypton's next VOCALOID is revealed.link *January 6: the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID "Megurine Luka" is unveiled.link *'VOCALOID Release': January 30 - Megurine Luka released. *February 14: Work began on Crypton Future Media's next Hatsune Miku project. *'VOCALOID Release': June 26 - Megpoid released. *July 2: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- released on PlayStation®Portable. *'VOCALOID Release': July 14 - SONiKA promoted. *'VOCALOID Release': July 15 - SONiKA released/''shipped''. *August 1: Vocals "CV01-dark-ProtoTYPEβ" and "CV01-vivid-ProtoTYPEβ" confirmed by Crypton Future Media.link *VOCALOID Release: August 7 - SONiKA released in Japan. *November 13: VOCALOIDs SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru revealed.link *December: trials of Hatsune Miku Append "Dark" and "Soft" released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 4 - SF-A2 miki released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 4 - Kaai Yuki released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 4 - Hiyama Kiyoteru released. *December 11: A leaked video with a snippet of the song "When Saints Go Marching In" appears on YouTube showing BIG AL's new voice. *'VOCALOID Release': December 22 - BIG AL released. *This year at some point, Spanish VOCALOIDs entered production.link 2010 *January 8–11, 2010: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade released. *VOCALOID Release: March 5 - BIG AL released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release': April 30 - Hatsune Miku Append released. *June 24: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater released on PlayStation 3. *'VOCALOID Release': July 14 - Tonio released. *July 29: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd released on PlayStation®Portable. *August 6: VY1 announced. *VOCALOID Release: August 10 - SONiKA released in Taiwan. *'VOCALOID Release': August 25 - Lily released. *August 26: a new voice based on Gachapin announced. *'VOCALOID Release': September 1 - VY1 released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 8 - Gachapoid released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 22 - Nekomura Iroha released. *December 3: KAITO and MEIKO confirmed to be considered for updating.link *'VOCALOID Release': December 8 - Utatane Piko released. *December 13: Internet Co. announces they were going to "Extend" the Megpoid software.link *December 24: VY2 confirmed delayed *'VOCALOID Release': December 27 - Kagamine Rin/Len Append released. 2011 *January 20: Work begins on Megpoid "Extend".link *'VOCALOID Release': April 25 - VY2 released. *June 8: VOCALOID3 is announced. *June 8: CUL confirmed to be becoming a real VOCALOID. *August 11: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd released on PlayStation 3. *August 30: SeeU revealed. *September 13: Mew's boxart unveiled.link *October 14: a silhouette is seen of a upcoming VOCALOID *'VOCALOID Release': October 21 - VY1V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 21 - Mew released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 21 - V3 Megpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 21 - SeeU released. *October 21: Tone Rion revealed to have been the VOCALOID whose silhouette was seen on October 14. *November 2: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.2.0 released *November 10: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend released on PlayStation®Portable. *VOCALOID Release: December 16 - SeeU released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release': December 16 - Tone Rion released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 21 - OLIVER released. *December 21: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.3.0 released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 22 - CUL released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 22 - Yuzuki Yukari released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 23 - Bruno released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 23 - Clara released. 2012 *January: Megpoid VOCALOID2 original voice confirmed being revamped for a VOCALOID3 release.link *January 3: The first VOCALOID CHINA contest ended. *January 26: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.3.0 released as a automated download. *'VOCALOID Release': January 27 - IA released. *February 21: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.4.0 released. *March 8: Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai released on Nintendo 3DS. *March 9: Miku Flick released for the iOS operating system in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release': March 16 - V3 Megpoid - Native released. *March 23: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.4.1 released. *March 31: Luo Tianyi and the supporting characters of VOCALOID CHINA are revealed. *'VOCALOID Release': April 6 - Aoki Lapis released. *April 12: Miku Flick released internationally. *'VOCALOID Release': April 19 - V3 Lily released. *July 10: VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.5.0 released. *'VOCALOID Release': July 12 - Luo Tianyi released. *'VOCALOID Release': July 13 - V3 Gackpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release': August 5 - galaco released. *August 10: Miku Flick/02 released. *August 30: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f released on PlayStation Vita. *September 13: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend released on PlayStation 3. *'VOCALOID Release': October 19 - VY2V3 released. *November 8: Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 5 - MAYU released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 22 - AVANNA released. 2013 *'VOCALOID Release': February 15 - KAITO V3 released. *February 18: YOHIO confirms that he is the provider for upcoming VOCALOID from PowerFX YOHIOloid.link *February 22: VOCALOID 10th anniversary project announced.link *February 26: The VOCALOID™ project enters its 10th year anniversary. *'VOCALOID Release': February 28 - Megpoid English released. *March 4: ZOLA PROJECT revealed to be the 10th anniversary project announced in February.link *March 28: Megpoid the Music♯ released on PlayStation®Portable. *'VOCALOID Release': April 24 - AVANNA released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release': June 20 - ZOLA PROJECT released. *'VOCALOID Release': July 11 - YANHE released in China. *July 24: Silhouette for the new Spanish VOCALOID was shown. *'VOCALOID Release': August 31 - Miku V3 English released. *'VOCALOID Release': September 10 -YOHIOloid released. *September 11: MAIKA revealed to be the silhouette of the Spanish VOCALOID. *'VOCALOID Release': September 26 -Hatsune Miku V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 18 - MAIKA released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 24 - Merli released. *''VOCALOID Retirement'': December 31 - LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM would be permanently retired from sale via retail the next day. 2014 *January 1: VOCALOID Retirement: Zero-G Ltd. ceased retail sales of VOCALOIDs LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM. *January 31: VOCALOID CHINA shuts down (later relaunched as VOCANESE). *January: INTERNET Co., Ltd. announced VOCALOID3 vocal library "kokone", set to be released in February. *VoxWave announces name of new female French VOCALOID3, "ALYS". *'VOCALOID Release': January 31 - Macne Nana released. *'VOCALOID Release': February 4 - MEIKO V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release': February 14 - kokone released. *February 18: Yamaha announces two new female VOCALOID3 vocal libraries, anon & kanon, set to be released in March. *'VOCALOID Release': March 3 - anon & kanon released. *March: VOCANESE was launched and replaced VOCALOID CHINA. *March 27: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd released on PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3 *'VOCALOID Release': April 3 - Pocket Miku released. *April 17: HoneyWorks uploads the first song using flower. *April 18: Yamaha releases more information on "v flower", and mentions set release date of May 9. *'VOCALOID Release': May 9 - flower released. *'VOCALOID Release': June 5 - Tohoku Zunko released. *July 13: Yuezheng Ling was announced to become a VOCALOID. *'VOCALOID Release': June 27 - IA ROCKS released. *'VOCALOID Release': August 5 - galaco NEO released. *August 19 - Plans for Gachapoid V3 were resumed and a new VOCALOID3 by INTERNET CO. was anounced (This VOCALOID was later announced as "Chika"). *August 26: Zhanyin Lorra was revealed in Beijing with potential voice providers for her and Yuezheng Ling. *'VOCALOID Release': September 9 - Rana released. *September 11 - Name, design, and demo was revealed for Chika. *'VOCALOID Release': September 17 - Gachapoid V3 released. *September 19: Ruby was confirmed to be in production and a sample of her voice was released. *October 9 - Megurine Luka V4X demo revealed, along with a design silhouette and a projected release of Q1 2015. *October 15: The VOCANESE voice provider contest ended, with QI Inory as Yuezheng Ling and Gui Shen Ren as Zhanyin Lorra. *'VOCALOID Release': October 16 - Chika released. *November 9: Uni was announced to be a new Korean VOCALOID. *'Software Confirmed': November 20 - VOCALOID4 was revealed and confirmed. *December 7: A Uni design was revealed in Shanghai, but was subjected to change. *December 17: VOCALOID4 is released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 17 - VY1v4 released. *December 20: Yuzuki Yukari V4 was confirmed to contain three voicebanks: Jun, Onn, and Lin. 2015 *January 9: The final E.V.E.C. list for Megurine Luka V4X was revealed. *January 16: Xin Hua was revealed. *January 21: CYBER DIVA was revealed. *January 30: Hideki Kenmochi announces his retirement from Vocaloid. *'VOCALOID Release': February 4 - CYBER DIVA released. *'VOCALOID Release': February 10 - Xin Hua released. *'VOCALOID Release': March 18 - Yuzuki Yukari V4 released. *'VOCALOID Release': March 19 - Megurine Luka V4X released. *March 31: Camui Gackpo was confirmed to have VOCALOID4 update. *April 23: A V4 update for flower was confirmed and a new design was revealed. *April 25: A second design for Nekomura Iroha's VOCALOID4 update was revealed (Later confirmed to be the design for the SOFT voicebank). *'VOCALOID Release': April 30 - Gackpoid V4 released. *May 14: Nekomura Iroha V4 was confirmed to have a NATURAL and SOFT voicebank, while SF-A2 miki V4 only has a NATURAL voicebank. *May 28: VOCANESE was renamed to Vsinger and Stardust was revealed. *May 28: Zhanyin Lorra moved to the Voicebank Customize Project with Stardust. *'VOCALOID Release': June 18 - SF-A2 miki V4 released. *'VOCALOID Release': June 18 - Nekomura Iroha V4 released. *June 16: Kano Akira is announced to become a VOCALOID. *June 20: Dex and Daina were revealed at Anime Mid Atlantic. *'VOCALOID Release': July 16 - v4 flower released. *July 16: Ruby's final boxart was revealed. *'VOCALOID Release': July 17 - Yuezheng Ling released. *July 17: Stardust's final design was revealed. *July 20: IA/VT Colorful released on PlayStation Vita. *July 23: Sachiko was revealed as a new VOCALOID. *July 23: Yuezheng Longya was confirmed to become a VOCALOID. *'VOCALOID Release': July 27 - Sachiko released. *July 30: ARSLOID confirmed for public release. *August 31: Hatsune Miku V4X recives a beta release and demo. *'VOCALOID Release': September 23 - ARSLOID released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 7 - Ruby released as a digital download. *'VOCALOID Release': October 29 - Kaai Yuki V4 released. *'VOCALOID Release': October 29 - Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 released. *'VOCALOID Release': November 5 - Megpoid V4 released. *'VOCALOID Release': November 20 - Dex released. *'VOCALOID Release': November 20 - Daina released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 1 - Rana V4 released. *December 12: Ruby's physical copy released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 24 - Kagamine Rin/Len V4X released. *'VOCALOID Release': December 24 - Kagamine Rin/Len V4 English released. 2016 *'VOCALOID Release': January 14 - Unity-chan released. *'VOCALOID Release': January 28 - Fukase released. *March 24: Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X released on PlayStation Vita. *'VOCALOID Release': April 13 - Stardust released. *June 15: Otomachi Una unveiled. *'VOCALOID Release': July 30 - Otomachi Una released. *'VOCALOID Release': August 31 - Hatsune Miku V4X released. *'VOCALOID Release': August 31 - Hatsune Miku V4 English released. References Category:Articles